Horóscopos
by Hunger95
Summary: A Lucy Weasley le gusta hablar de muchas cosas. Pero siempre tiene alguna opinión. En este caso, será de los horóscopos. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo para Insomnio.


**Disclaimer: _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.**

**Regalo para: Insomnio.  
**

**Advertencia: Intento de comedia/parodia xD  
**

**Espero que a mi AI le guste :)  
**

Lysander se encontraba afilándose las uñas con esa postura suya que tanto le gustaba. Si ahora pensáis, queridos míos, que es una mujer, creo que podría deciros que sí y no mentir tampoco en ese hecho.

Mi amigo es gay. Pero no de esos gays que salen como si fuesen sencillos y normales. No. De eso no existe en esta vida.

A Ly le encanta poder maquillarse de vez en cuando y vestirse de mujer. Tampoco es que me resulte muy raro. Así era desde pequeño.

A la gente le gusta juzgar mucho. De eso me he percatado con el paso de los años.

Si eres pequeño, tienes toda la vida por delante. Y no pasa nada que hagas algo. Por ejemplo, y sin ir más lejos, lo del gustar o dejar de gustar.

Debo ser sincera, cuando me gustaba algún compañero, le tiraba y le empujaba al suelo, y si yo a él le gustaba, me devolvía el empujón, me tiraba de los pelos y se reía de mí.

Ay…

Ese sí que era amor del bueno.

Ahora, en el mundo muggle, si yo hago eso no pasa mucho, pero si lo hace él va a la cárcel.

¿Veis a lo que me refiero yo?

No es que critique el hecho, pero yo de pequeña lloraba cuando me caía al suelo, ¡y aquí no pasaba nada de nada! Era desesperante.

Ahora, me centraré en lo que me concierne, porque es a lo que estáis esperando, ¿no es así? Mirad que lo sé yo, ¿eh?

Tengo que pedirle a mi amigo un favor.

Uno bien gordo.

No se lo pediría si no fuese necesario.

Por esa misma razón me acerco a él, con el fin de descubrir si me podrá ofrecer su encanto personalizado

Es que no entiendo a las personas.

Solo por ser gay se piensan que no puede ser encantador. Y claro que lo es.

Liga más que cualquier otro de mis primos. Incluso liga más con mujeres que ellos. Lo juro. No os estoy mintiendo.

Este hombre te consigue bajar las bragas.

Os confieso que a mí se me han caído los ligueros varias veces. Diréis que es porque estaban mal sujetados, pero no. Es porque está mi amigo ahí y es lo que tiene, que te hace temblar.

Que también os preguntaréis de qué lleva ésta ligueros. Mejor que no lo sepáis, mentes "inocentes"

Le conocen como el dios del sexo en la escuela. Yo no lo sé, porque no he catado nada de él. Sería muy extraño. Mi primo James, en cambio, sí que lo ha hecho.

Ly dice que no merece la pena ni bajando al pilón. No sé si quiero saber lo que es eso, pero mejor es hacer de oídos sordos.

Y es que, mi amigo Ly es muy experto en estas cuestiones. Se ha montado alguna orgía que otra, y para qué engañarnos, yo de eso no entiendo.

A veces me cuesta imaginarme a cuatros personas montándoselo juntas. ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Qué pasa, que mientras unos están manoseando las partes de arriba, los otros se bajan a eso del pilón? Es muy raro. Si alguien me lo explica, estaré encantada de escucharlo.

Me enrollo como una persiana. Me lo dice mi padre, que está cansado de escucharme hablar todo el rato. Me gusta hablar. Y escribir ya ni os cuento. Me pueden estas cosas de la vida.

Me comparan con una tal Rita, pero yo lo único que sé del rita es lo de "Santa rita rita, lo que se da no se quita". ¿Es de eso?

-Ly. Necesito tu ayuda.

¿Os he dicho que las sonrisas de mi amigo son bastante llamativas? Si no fuese gay, otro gallo cantaría. Y claro que me va ayudar. Pasárselo bien es algo importante para él.

Ahora la pregunta clave es la siguiente… ¿En que consiste su ayuda?

No penséis mal, que os conozco. Como comprenderéis, ahora mismo no me interesa saber la medida de la varita de mi amigo.

Y ahora es cuando todos lo entendéis perfectamente y yo os hago un guiño de esos con una sonrisa extensa y un "ya sabéis de qué".

Lysander es muy culto, y aunque es un seductor nato, ha tenido alguna pareja que otra. Me ha enseñado mucho durante el paso de los años.

Ya me puedo imaginar un poco la situación. Yo no he salido con nadie, entonces no sé de qué va la cosa.

Solamente sé dos cosas. Una por tanto verla, y la otra es una teoría de mi amigo, acompañado de la regla para ser un perfecto soltero o soltera.

La primera es ese famoso dicho del "tenemos que hablar".

Siempre he oído que eso del "tenemos que hablar" es malo.

Ly lo confirma perfectamente.

Cuando tuvo qué decirle a su pareja lo del "tenemos que hablar", este le echó de casa lanzándole conjuros. Tenían quince años y ya sabía de qué iba la cosa.

Ly no sabía que sucedía, además de que quería contarle que había obtenido unas entradas y que si podrían trasladar la noche del cine a otro día.

Después se enteró que a un novio no puedes decirle eso del "tenemos qué hablar" porque se piensa que lo estás dejando. Me parece raro.

¿Entonces cuando quieres hablar con él? ¿Qué haces? ¿Podemos hablar? ¡Eso es igual que lo otro! ¡Y encima puedes recibir un crucio por intentar camuflarlo!

Lo segundo es eso de que detrás de las frases bonitas, hay dobles sentidos o significados no tan bonitos.

Un ejemplo es "No es por ti, es por mí". Eso es lo bonito. Lo no tanto es el "Es por mí, que no quiero ni verte".

Yo no entro a debate, porque no sé ni de lo que hablo.

La tercera teoría suya la sacó de una serie de la tele. Una muggle. De un tal Barney o algo así me dijo.

La autopista. Me dijo que tomase la primera ruta y no preguntase. ¿Ruta de qué? Cuando hago eso, siempre acabo en otro lugar que no quiero.

Por ejemplo: tomo la primera ruta siempre y tardo media hora en llegar a clase de pociones.

Sus consejos son tan raros que…En fin, me va ayudar y es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos. Sí sí, soy yo, la de las teoría descabelladas y ciertas (porque lo son, lo sabéis) El caso es que ya he terminado con la ayuda de Ly lo que tenía que hacer. Han pasado dos semanas y… ¡Ha salido! (Lucy salta de alegría). En fin.

Es un artículo sobre estupideces del mundo, tanto muggle como mágico. Muchos han escogido el mágico, pero yo decidí por una cosa de los muggles. Se titula "Horóscopos". Si queréis, os lo puedo enseñar (Os lo voy a enseñar igualmente, así que os jodéis y aguantáis)

"Hoy, voy a hablaros de los horóscopos, queridos lectores.

Antes de nada, os voy a explicar lo que son. Signos que te colocan para después colocarte en una personalidad y predecirte el futuro. Es como la adivinación, pero en plan cutre, sin la bola mágica ni nada.

Los horóscopos, sin embargo, parecen ser creíbles. Hay gente que se fía de ellos…Aunque también de la adivinación y se sabe que es una tontería de tres pares de narices.

No llamo a la gente que cree en esto tontos, o ingenuos. No. No podéis pensar eso. Los llamo gilipollas.

Perdonad, pero es que así. Pero como prometí, voy a ser objetiva (Je, sí, claro) y voy a proseguir con esto.

Yo creo que esto fue inventado en la edad media, o quizás antes. Lo que ocurre es que no sé que se debieron de tomar para poder imaginarse a un pez o un cangrejo en el cielo

El caso es que hay muchos signos. Está "cáncer", "capricornio", "ares", "piscis", "virgo" y un largo etc. Yo soy escorpio. Sí, pareceré venenosa y todo. Eso me hace feliz.

Y claro, esto se divide en días. Te dan como plazos. Que yo lo pienso y digo "joder, ¿y si naces de esos días donde no hay signo, qué sucede?".

Pero de eso se encarga los muggles, no una chica perfecta como lo soy yo.

El horóscopo, sin embargo, si lo lees en dos sitios diferentes no suele coincidir…Aunque también si miramos las noticias del diario del "Profeta" con el "Quisquilloso", tampoco coinciden…

¡Y no hablemos de lo que es la adivinación, por favor! Si me pusiese a hablar de esta, creo que no terminaría ni para dentro de media vida.

Si el horóscopo es un camelo, la adivinación es algo…Algo peor. Pero algo seguro.

Además, pensadlo…Esto es muy dispar y puede ser muy desconcertante. Ejemplo práctico:

En los horóscopos, siempre te dicen cosas de varias interpretaciones. La primera de ellas es "vas a conocer a alguien muy especial".

Especial puede ser el amor de tu vida o el que te quiera matar con la varita en mano.

La adivinación es lo mismo. Te dicen que te vas a morir. Sí, yo también me lo imaginaba, porque si hasta el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se murió en su momento, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?

Luego, si os dais cuenta, tampoco se puede esperar mucho de personas como estas. Les veis con esas ropas y esas gafas y yo es que me salgo asustada con un ataque al corazón.

Por último, y creo que es lo que más destaca, es el hecho de que todos piensan que el signo del zoodiaco suyo es el mejor. Y es mentira, porque los mejores son los escorpios… ¡Y yo soy escorpio!

Dicen de nosotros que somos persistentes, valientes, originales, sensibles, educados, galantes, que bailamos bien, que somos originales…Muy fogosos en la cama. No lo digo yo, lo decía Minerva Mcgonagall y como testigo estaba mi profe de pociones, Horace. Algo de verdad debe de saber.

Entonces, queridos míos, no os dejéis convencer por estas chorradas. La vida es la vida. Y no hay un futuro marcado…Excepto el del niño que sobrevivió, que está tan marcado que han sacado hasta un libro de él. Estoy leyendo "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos" a ver qué tal es.

Un beso de vuestra escritora favorita, Lucy."

Y aquí está. Hay gente que lo ha criticado porque comentan que es muy raro y demás. Ly se descojona todavía. Y yo me siento dolida

¡Quería que saliese bien! Una mujer ya no sabe cómo sentirse en este tipo de situaciones. En fin. Y esto es todo por hoy.

Si queréis saber algo más de la vida loca de Lucy, podéis seguirme por twitter: Lucy_Weasley o agregarme a gmail. (Sí, chicos, es que los magos de hoy en día estamos muy evolucionados y cariñosos con los muggles. Es lo que tiene la vida) Adiós :).

* * *

**Y este es el final de la historia. Espero que haya gustado xD Es mi primera historia en primera persona.**


End file.
